Breaking the Routine
by katzy85
Summary: No I didn't die. I was looking for stories to read, and I saw one that had a lot of reviews. Then I saw that it was mine. So, I decided to update. YAY! Purely JS romance. Jareth comes back to claim what was already his.
1. Default Chapter

BREAKING THE Routine  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea is mine but Jareth, Sarah, and all other characters pertaining the The Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson. This is just part of my protest to get a sequel.  
  
A.N. Hey everybody. This is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't let that scare you away. This is just a little idea that came to me at about 10:00 at night. So please respond and tell me whether or not to keep writing or give it up and start another idea. Thanx!!!  
  
  
She could still see the look on his face as she said those empowering words that would forever change the course of her life. The look of despair and loss that had crossed his perfect features momentarily before she had appeared at the foot of her stairwell was still engraved in her memory.   
And this, or course is what she would see every night when she closed her eyes. Sarah Williams stared groggily through half-open eye-lids at the early-morning sunlight streaming through her apartment window. She scanned her bedroom eyeing the clutter that was starting to accumulate on the light wood colored furniture that she had picked out shortly before moving in. It contrasted well with the light cream colored walls. She had picked out a crisp, white satin bed spread to finish off the room. The room, not to mention the rest of the apartment, seeped of a more contemporary sophistication. When she was decorating she'd had two options: elegant or traditional. She had chosen traditional but added a few little touches here and there. Yes, Sarah had truly done some growing up since that fateful evening five-years ago when a naive fifteen-year old girl full of child-like fantasies had wished away her younger brother. After rescuing Toby, Sarah had made some decisions. She started applying herself at school and graduated that year, with the help of after-school classes and countless hours of studying, to be followed by four years of college, in which she had risen to the top of her graduating class. Now, at the age of twenty, she was one of the top New York fashion designers with her own line to be premiering on runways just a few short months from then. The thought of that night, however, brought back to mind her recent dream. For awhile after she escaped Jareth, Sarah simply tried to forget the Labyrinth and its king. However, that was easier said than done. Every time she tried to progress to another level in a relationship, there *He* would be. The man she had set on a pedestal in her mind to be her "basis for comparison." Sarah smirked at that thought as she slowly climbed out of bed and trudged her way across the floor, which had been strewn with various papers and sketched in a frantic search for a portfolio the previous day.  
*I really am gonna have to hire a maid* Sarah though as she entered the bathroom.  
She opened a small cabinet behind the door and turned on the stereo to some random channel as she began her morning routine. Turning back to the mirror, Sarah picked up her brush and ran it through her long auburn tresses. Over the years, she had never been able to bring herself to get anything more than a trim. Yes, it was true, she had beautiful hair. Thick long hair, that when struck with the right angle of light shone like gold on a raven's back. It was a color that not even the best dye job could duplicate and most women envied her. When it came to looks, Sarah really didn't take much of an interest. After studying her reflection for a full five seconds, Sarah pulled her hair back into a long pony-tail, donned a pair of black athletic pants and a white running tank and went for her morning jog. It was the same every morning. Wake up around 6:00 am or so, come in a half-hour later and go through some kick-boxing exercises before jumping into the shower and then heading to her office at 7:45. Somewhere along the line, she had become hopelessly addicted to routine and it seemed as if she was stuck with this habit for life. The only exception came on Sunday morning when she would get a few extra hours of sleep and then head off to a local Church she had found when she first moved to New York. Little did Sarah know that she had been observed by a snowy white owl perched outside her balcony window fully intending on breaking her out of this monotonous lifestyle.  
*******************************************************************  
Jareth returned to his castle after checking in on *his* Sarah for the first time that day. He too had fallen into a routine. It had to do with dreaming of Sarah, thinking of Sarah, longing for Sarah, and finally spying on Sarah. For the first couple of years, Jareth simply dismissed Sarah as a lost cause, something that if he couldn't attain was not worth his time. However, as time went on, he began thinking of her more and more, not as an object, but as an equal. Someone to be his companion and even...friend. Then, as he kept dwelling on the matter he realized that he had fallen in love with this defiant young woman. A deeper love than he had ever hoped for. But the joy of this realization faded when he remember that his was an unrequited love. The next thought that occurred, though, was that he was Jareth, King of the Goblins and that this mere detail was not going to get in the way of his attaining a Queen. He figured that Sarah *was* in love with him, she just didn't know it yet. Shortly after, Jareth began sending his love dreams of her adventure through the Labyrinth, hoping to help her see his love for her was real and not just the games and tricks he had been playing on her. So far, he couldn't tell whether or not it was working, seeing as how Sarah seemed to blend more and more each day with the gray and black suits that dominated New York City.   
"NO!!! I will not allow that to happen!" Jareth bellowed to an empty thrown room, surprised at his own outburst.  
He settled back into his throne before picking up a crystal and concentrating until the image became clear.  
*******************************************************************  
*Slap! Slap! Slap!*  
That was the only sound Sarah heard as her sneakers hit the pavement on a random Central Park running trail. Her hair bounced before her, saturated with a mixture of sweat and morning dew. It had been raining the previous night, so the tree leaves still held crystal droplets of water. There a slight mist coming off a nearby pond, which gave the deserted trail an other-worldly appearance. It was these times that Sarah dedicated to thinking about her dreams. In them, Jareth seemed so...caring? It just couldn't be. The same guy who had kidnapped her baby brother and put her through thirteen hours of sheer torture caring.   
*Now there's two words that don't belong together in the same sentence* she thought cracking a sardonic grin.  
But no matter how much she denied it, there was such a glint of warmth in his eyes as he held her tightly in her arms spinning around in a fantasy world that it could only be described as...love. Sarah shook that thought from her thoughts. She never let herself go there. Even if she ever did realize she had feeling for Jareth, what would it prove? She had rejected his hear that he handed to her on a silver platter. Why would he still want her now, after five years of, well, nothing. She *had* done some growing up that night. Not once after that had she contacted Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, or....  
She stopped mid-thought as she ascended the stairs to her apartment building and let herself in. She then continued on with her morning schedule and simply left that thought to be picked up the next morning when it started all over again.  
*******************************************************************  
Jareth watched as Sarah walked into her apartment with an unreadable expression on her face. He couldn't help but feel partly responsible for what had happened to the girl, once so full of spirit and life. After her little adventure she had lost that spark in her eye. He had watched her closely over the years and it was now a rare occurrence when a smile would actually reach her eyes. After all, "the eyes are the windows to the soul." And how he longed to reach out to hers. To soothe her tormented spirit. She couldn't be happy like this. Not someone who was so free and longing for adventure that was now confined in a small cage of existence. No. And he knew that he had to be the one to release her from that cage. He held the key just as she held the key to his heart. No, he wasn't all stone. Sarah had simply painted an image in her mind of a cruel and terrifying Goblin King and he had simply been living up to her expectations. He really wasn't so bad.  
*Most of the time* Jareth thought wryly as he set about his morning routine.  
He looked in a mirror to his left. He too had changed over the years. Long ago he had cut that unruly mess of blonde hair (a.n. Sorry. It was time for a change. Imagine him however you want, but this is my story.) Now it was much shorter and still, well, rather unruly. Also, he now preferred to leave the eye make-up alone, seeing as it took time away from his Sarah-watching. He had gone for a sleeker, more sophisticated look, never taking anything away from the fact that he was devastating handsome.   
He smiled at his reflection as he remembered his plans for that night. "Yes, Sarah. Tonight, I'm bringing you home."  
He glanced once more in the mirror and then went off to make some preparations.  



	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. To my own disappointment, Jim Henson owns all character pertaining to the Labyrinth.

A.N. Okay. I've been told that something happened to Ch. 2 the first time it uploaded, so I'm trying this again. My computer sucks. And about Jareth's new look, imagine him any way you want to but...well...I'm the writer and I could make them jump through hoops if I wanted to. J/K. Happy reading.

Chapter 2:

Sarah walked home in silence trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, very aware of the many stares she was getting from various men passing by her. There was only one man she wished she still held the affections of. Quickly dismissing that thought, Sarah stopped at a small grocery store and was greeted by a familiar face inside.

"Hello Miss Sarah. And how are you this fine evening?" the storekeeper greeted her.

Sarah looked up and smiled at her friend, "I'm very well Frank. Hungry as always, but I plan on fixing that little dilemma." 

Frank grinned at the young girl and continued on with his work. Sarah turned on the furthest isle to her right trying not to think too much about *him*. Everything seemed to stir her memories from so long ago. She would see his eyes staring back at her from a stranger's face, or hear his arrogant voice from a random celebrity on television, or even see him staring back at her from store windows. His image had been plaguing her ever since she had started trying to have a relationship with a man. But every time she was about to take "that" step, there Jareth would be to simply push her back again. *Why settle for a prince when you could've had a king?* Sarah thought as she approached the fruit isle. Quickly bypassing the peaches, she wouldn't touch them if she was paid, Sarah picked out a few apples and oranges and dropped them in her cart. *But why would he bother me after I rejected his offer?* she continued to muse as she stepped out of the sliding door with her purchases. 

*Is this some kind of sick and twisted way to get revenge? If I won't accept his love then I can't have the love of any man?* A dark scowl crossed Sarah's lovely features as she unlocked her front door and stepped through, not bothering to turn on the lights. If she had, she might have realized she had an unexpected guest awaiting her arrival.

**********************************************************

Jareth continued pacing up and down his throne room. He had been waiting so long for this day when he knew that Sarah would finally be able to understand and accept his offer. True, she had been too young to fully comprehend what he was offering her the first time, but Jareth hoped that this time things would work out. The first time he had offered her his heart, Sarah had simply been a child who escaped the dullness of life Aboveground by making up fantasies in her imagination. When he presented her with a chance to make one of those fantasies come true, it had frightened her with its possibilities. This time, though, would be different. Jareth felt as if Sarah had matured enough to understand the pureness and depth of the love he held for her. He conjured up a crystal and saw Sarah stepping off the elevator of her apartment building. Checking his reflection in a nearby mirror and smoothing back a few wild blonde strands of hair, he cracked a grin and disappeared leaving the words "Show time" hanging in the air he had occupied just moments before.

**********************************************************

Sarah dropped her newly acquired groceries on the kitchen countertop and hit the On button of a nearby radio.

*I never realized how many radios I had around her.* she thought with a shrug. Sarah then proceeded into her bedroom with the thought of a nice, long bath making one foot go in front of the other. She stripped off her black jacket, which had matched the conservative black suit she had worn to the office that day, and dropped it unceremoniously in the middle of her floor, glad that no one was around to yell at her about the mess. She was about to go for the pink, cashmere sleeveless shirt she had worn under it when she felt a pair of eyes watching her from the opposite side of the room. Turning around, she was surprised to find that no one was there. *I need a day off.* However, Sarah decided not to discard the rest of her clothing until reaching the haven of the bathroom. Sarah barely managed to keep her eyes open as she got out of the bathtub, dressed in a pair of striped pajama pants and white shirt, and trudged across the carpet to her bed. Settling down into the soft mattress, she lazily leaned over to turn off the light, and that's when Sarah got the surprise of her life. There, leaning on the wall next to her nightstand, stood the Goblin King himself.

**********************************************************

Jareth stood, invisible, next to Sarah's bedroom window enjoying the view when he heard the front door slam. Looking up expectantly, he saw Sarah enter the room and dump her jacket on the floor. *Still messy I see* he thought smiling. She was about to continue undressing when she suddenly stopped, much to Jareth's disappointment, and looked in his direction. Jareth let out a breath of relief, glad that his crystal still shielded his image from her. Much to his disappointment, however, she walked to straight to the bathroom before continuing to prepare for bed. He figured he's give Sarah a few moments to herself before revealing his presence. In the meantime, Jareth continued his study of the room. She had style, he had to admit that. Moments later Sarah walked out of the bathroom and made for the bed already half-asleep. Jareth smiled to himself, choosing this moment to start the beginning of the rest of his life. Her eyes widened as she acknowledged his presence at her bedside.

"Hello Sarah. Miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: The idea is mine but nothing more. Jareth, Sarah, and everything else belong to Jim Henson. *sigh*

A.N. Wow! If people have made it this far, it must not be half bad. Thank-you to all of those who have reviewed. They really were quite helpful. I tried to make this chapter a little longer. The story will be picking up in the next couple of chapters once I decide what's going to happen. Feel free to review this story. Lots of them encourage me to write more. Happy reading!!!

Chapter 3:

Sarah's eyes widened as she saw the subject of all of her dreams, musings, every waking thought in actual flesh and blood standing less than three feet away from her. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt that revealed a muscular torso underneath with the same medallion hanging from his neck and casual black slacks that didn't bother disguising every toned muscle that simply begged for her attention. However, Sarah wouldn't let her gaze roam as she studied his face. His golden blonde hair was now much shorter but still untamed. Her fingers ached to feel its silkiness as she ran her hands through it. His mouth was set in a determined smirk and his eyes held that hint of arrogance showing he was about to go in for a kill. His presence in her bedroom had more of an effect on her than Sarah would've liked to admit. *Man he looks good.* Sarah thought before she could stop herself. Emotions buried long ago were beginning to resurface, and she didn't like it one bit. 

"Jareth?!" Sarah bit out with as much vehemence in her voice as she could muster. "What a *pleasant* surprise." She said planning her words carefully. She could in now way show weakness to this man.

**********************************************************

Jareth winced visibly at her words before overcoming it with an aloofness only a blue blood could marshal. He hadn't expected her resentment at the mere sight of him, much less the anger that he could already see building in her eyes. And he hadn't even done anything yet! Okay, so maybe he had taken her brother, but he had never intended to turn him into a goblin. He had simply been trying to show Sarah his feelings, and hopefully find that she returned his affections. For a few moments, neither occupants of the room spoke nor moved. Their pride wouldn't allow. They each intended on out-staring the other in hope of not revealing any weak spots. Finally, after the tension became more than he could stand, Jareth broke the silence. "Have I caught you at a bad time?" he said eying her attire shamelessly. The white spaghetti strap tank she had on barely concealed anything. 

Sarah was aware of this began tugging on the neckline. *Well, I wasn't expecting company, much less the Goblin King*

"What do you want?" she spat out now more embarrassed than angry. "I didn't call you."

"Sarah. Sarah. Dear, sweet Sarah. Don't you know that I can come and go into this world as I please. I don't have to be called." he replied in a mock tone. "As for your question. I want a companion, someone capable of maintaining an intelligent conversation, someone who isn't afraid to disagree with me, a Queen to rule by my side. In short, I want you."

Sarah was dumbfounded to say the least. With each word Jareth had come slightly closer to the bedside and Sarah had stumbled off the other side of the bed trying to put some distance between them. Didn't work. Jareth came around and continued advancing on her until she was against the wall and their bodies touching. It was so hard to think with him so near. His scent was overpowering. His eyes seemed to look right through her, straight into her heart and soul. 

He leaned down until his lips were barely brushing her ear, "Who else is more qualified of filling that criteria than you? It's have an offer you can't refuse, and won't."

Jareth then leaned down and plundered the base of her neck with kisses, before attacking her mouth hungrily. 

Sarah had never felt such intensity in a mere kiss before. *I shouldn't be doing this.* she thought *Just pull away.* Her body wouldn't respond, however, as she felt herself returning the kiss just as fervently. It surprised her more than him when her lips parted willingly under his protest and he slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring and memorizing every crevice of her mouth. Then, just as suddenly as the kiss had begun, Jareth pulled away, pleased to find Sarah leaning on him for support now with a small smile on her face.

"I believe I've given you enough to think about for one evening. Until tomorrow my love." And with that he was gone, leaving a befuddled Sarah staring at the now empty space in front of her.

**********************************************************

Moments later, Jareth reappeared in his bedroom and immediately grabbed at the bedpost to keep his balance. His breath came in short gasps at the remembrance of the kiss. He hadn't meant to kiss her so soon, but she had grown so much over the past five years. He couldn't restrain himself. He had made the decision that he wouldn't force her into anything she wasn't ready for. *But then again, she didn't seem to unwilling either* A wry grin crossed his face at that moment. He quickly conjured a crystal hoping to catch Sarah's reaction. As her image came into view, he could see her perched on her kitchen countertop with an unreadable expression on her face. Jareth sighed and figured he would simply have to wait till morning to find out Sarah's decisions. With that, the crystal disappeared and Jareth fell asleep, impatient for morning to arrive.

**********************************************************

After Jareth's disappearance, Sarah had sat dumbstruck for a full five minutes still not able to process intelligent thought. Lifting her hand, she gingerly felt her swollen lips, still able to taste Jareth's kisses that still lingered there. Figuring that she was getting nowhere, Sarah gathered herself up and went to make some hot chocolate. She had a long night of thinking to do. While waiting for the milk to come to a boil, Sarah sat on the counter staring into space. His kiss had made her want to jump, run, swim, laugh, and cry all at the same time. She felt like a giddy teen-ager again just thinking about it. "This is exactly what I didn't need right now," she muttered as she carried her favorite mug now full to the brim and plopped down on a white leather couch. She pulled a throw blanked and tucked it tight around her legs. There was a slight nip in the air that had settled in with nightfall. That was to be expected. It had been a relatively warm year and now Winter was wanting its turn on New York. *Well, I guess I was wrong about him not having feelings for me anymore.* Sarah let out a small sigh. This made things even more complicated. She had wanted him so much when she saw him standing there it scared her. The offer of going back to the Underground and ruling by his side was quite appealing to her, but leaving everything she had worked for so long and hard wasn't. Over the years, Sarah had built up walls around her heart so she could never be hurt again. When her mother had just simply brushed her aside, it had left Sarah torn in two. Her relationship with Karen had improved over the years and Sarah was always able to go to her for advice, but for some reason Sarah felt her step-mother wouldn't be able to help her on this one. Around 2:00 am Sarah dosed off on the couch, these thoughts still running through her mind. 

**********************************************************

The first rays of early morning sunlight were what awoke Sarah from her slumber the next morning. Unable to drag herself off of the couch, she decided to call in sick that day. With that decision made, she rolled over and once again entered a world where anything was possible. A world where a certain Goblin King always awaited her for one last dance. A few hours later, Sarah forced her eyes open and sent the message to her feet to stand up. As her gaze fell upon the window, the frost that had accumulated at the edges of the pane told her that Jack Frost had finally made his appearance. Standing up, Sarah wrapped her blanket around her as a block to the chilly November air and went to her bedroom grab a hot shower and warmer clothes. The shower relaxed her to the point where she was almost 99.9% positive the happenings that had occurred the previous night were nothing but a mixture of stress and too much chocolate before bedtime. As she came out of the bathroom, clad only in a large terry towel and in much better spirits, that evil .1% was about to come into play. For standing in the middle of the room with his back to her, was the Goblin King.

**********************************************************

Jareth stared impatiently at the crystal as if he could make its occupant awake any faster. He had seen Sarah stir once a few hours before, but she had then turned on her side and continued her peaceful slumber. Jareth on the other hand had been up since dawn waiting for the perfect time to once again go to Sarah with his proposition. Finally, Sarah awakened and slowly made her way back into the bedroom. Running a hand through his hair, Jareth disappeared in a cloud of smoke and glitter.

**********************************************************

Sarah stared at Jareth's back as if she could make him go away, hoping she could retreat back into the bathroom before he turned around. *Too late.* she thought as his head whipped around at the sound of her entering. The color drained from his face before quickly returning as he gained his composure. 

"I must say Sarah, I'm becoming quite fond of your method for greeting your guests." he said committing to memory every detail about that moment. His arms began to ache, longing to feel her in their embrace, as he remembered the feel of her being in his arms as they danced. 

"Yeah...well...that's good for you Jareth old boy," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now if you don't mind, get out."

"Now. Now. No need to get upset. Is that any way to treat your guests?" he replied with a mocking expression.

"At least turn around so I can get dressed."

Jareth did so and sighed in disappointment. Sarah angrily stomped to a drawer and randomly pulled out a sweatshirt and jeans, getting dressed immediately.

"Okay...I'm decent now," Sarah said giving Jareth the hint that he could turn back around.

"I'm already looking forward to our next meeting," Jareth replied moving closer.

Memories of the previous night came flooding back to her as she unconsciously moved back, trying to avoid all walls. She knew exactly where this would lead.

Realizing what Sarah was trying to avoid, Jareth's expression sombered. "Would it be too much to ask for a decision?"

Sarah replied automatically, "Isn't it obvious. I can't leave everything behind over a little kiss. It will take much more to make me give up everything I've worked so hard for."

That last statement made Jareth's eyes glitter with excitement. "Well then. I guess I shall have to persuade you otherwise. Until we meet again." Jareth quickly closed the space between them and placed a perfect red rose in her hair before stealing a quick kiss and once again leaving Sarah to her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I'll make it short and sweet. I own absolutely nothing. Please don't sue. You won't get much if you do.

A.N. This is just a little tid-bit for ya while I'm trying to work my way through a serious case of writer's block. And one other thing. My grammar might be a little bad because I haven't taken the initiative to go and read over everything. I'll eventually get around to it. *Dodges tomatoes and other overly ripe fruit* I promise!

Chapter 4: Part 1

One week later, Sarah had decided to go to her office to try to get ready for the premiere of her own clothing line. However, hard as she tried, her mind stubbornly would not let her concentrate on the sketch before her. It was a design she had started a couple of weeks before, but then she had abandoned it for a while as she attended various business meetings and what not preparing for the fashion show that was looming closer and closer in the future. *You could just go with him* that annoying little voice in her head told her *Then you wouldn't have to worry about the show.* Sarah slammed her fist down on the desk and with a frustrated groan got up to pace the length of her office, convinced she would never get any work done until this little problem was resolved. She kicked off her tan leather slides by her desk and dropped her khaki jacket, which had gone with the skirt she was wearing that day, and dropped it on her chair. She then let her mind wander to the events of the last few days. She hadn't seen nor heard anything from Jareth since that morning when he had given her the rose and left a short, but intense, kiss on her lips. As she had begun going through the motions of a normal day at home, more things had begun to appear. When Sarah had entered the kitchen that day, there had been a beautiful crystal face with a dozen perfect red roses that matched the one she already had found sitting in her breakfast nook. The next day, when she was just about to leave for an important meeting with a designer she was working with, a brand-new leather bound sketchbook with her name engraved in gold calligraphy had somehow appeared in her briefcase. And so it had gone for the past week, until this morning when she was checking her make-up in a hall mirror as she walked out the door. When Sarah looked in it the first time, she had seen the clean-cut business executive ready to go execute a business deal. When she looked a second time, her hair had been let loose from the tight bun which had held before and was then flowing down her back in waves. Also, resting around her neck had been an exquisite necklace with a single, perfect diamond resting at its center. Sarah lifted her hand and placed it gingerly on the diamond that rested at her throat. Sarah had to smile despite herself. If she weren't so determined not to, she could've easily fallen for this man. 

"Thinking of me, I see," came a familiar voice that was referring to the smile which had slowly crept upon her features.

Sarah turned to see Jareth leaning on the edge of her desk eyeing her. "Yes actually. Thinking about how to tell you no."

"Come now Sarah." he tsk tsk at this. "We both know that you'll eventually accept my offer. So why not sooner than later?"

Jareth had begun taking slow steps toward Sarah. She tried to tell her feet to move, but they weren't listening as she defiantly held her ground. Jareth came closer and caressed her cheek with one gentle hand. Slowly he dropped his hand to the base of her neck and ran a finger over the diamond. "I thought this diamond was very beautiful when I sent it, but I never could've imagined how much more stunning it would look on you." This caused Sarah to blush and Jareth took the opportunity to cover her mouth with his own. They began backing up step by step until Sarah's back hit the far wall. That didn't cause them to stop though. She wanted him too much. His hands began to roam allowing a small gasp to escape her lips as his kisses continued down her neck, tasting her, making her his. His hands slowly crept up the back of her shirt, and it was this sudden feel of flesh upon flesh that broke Sarah from his spell. *What was she doing!* She laid her hands upon his chest and very firmly pushed him away, giving her about an inch of space. He smiled down at her with such warmth in his eyes it was hard not to melt under that loving gaze. 

"I shouldn't being doing this. I've made up my mind. I'm not leaving. Not now." and with that Sarah dashed for the door, barely able to retrieve her jacket and shoes.

"Funny, Sarah. Your kisses tell me otherwise." He smiled at her retreating figure and was then gone in a flash of light.

*******************************************************************

Sarah rushed into the crowded New York streets hoping to get lost in the crowd. Unfortunately, not even the hustle and bustle of the motley throng could make her forget the look in his eyes. Could he actually be sincere, or is this just another one of his schemes? Does he love me or is he just trying to further his plans for revenge? And so it went for the next couple of hours. At the end of the day, Sarah was apprehensive about returning to her apartment, for fear that *he* might be waiting for her. With that thought in mind, Sarah instead went to her best friend's loft.

"MAC!!! Mckenzie Westmore, open this door right now!!!" Sarah shouted at the closed door.

"All right, all right" a tired blonde, about 5'3", mercurial blue-green eyes answered the door. "Sarah? What do you want? You know I just got off work."

"Yeah, yeah. You've got it so hard." Sarah said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You get paid to sing on-stage every night and to have your picture taken for magazines." Sarah was, of course, referring Mac' job. About a year earlier she had been signed by a record company and was quickly rising to fame as the next pop idol.

Mac looked at her incredulously, "You're forgetting the brown-nosing part of it. It's hard sucking up to producers all day." Sarah had to crack a grin at that.

"So what are you doing tonight. I thought we might go hit the clubs." Sarah said hoping to buy a few hours away from her apartment.

Mac looked at Sarah like she had grown another head. Shaking her head she replied, "Might as well eat that Hershey's bar." seeing Sarah's confused expression she explained, "Sarah 'I don't do anything but work' Williams wants to go clubbing. The world must be coming to an end. Why should I worry about getting fat now?"

Sarah gave her friend a playful punch and they both proceeded to get ready for a night of hard-core partying. 

*******************************************************************

Sarah sat at the bar sipping at a coke. The last thing she wanted was to have to face Jareth with a hangover. She shuddered at the thought. It was around 3:00 a.m. and Mac had been asked to sing a few songs on-stage. Sarah had to admit. She could kick some butt on a microphone. The next song she started was a soft, slow ballad about a lost love. Sarah didn't exactly catch the lyrics because something had caught her eye in the mirror. She looked a little closer at the reflection and could clearly make-out wispy blonde locks and an intense, mismatched stare. However, when she looked back, all she could see was dancing couples. Sarah looked back to the mirror and let out a small gasp. She could now see clearly Jareth's reflection sitting right next to her. But the seat next to her was empty. A sly smile crossed his features as he inaudibly mouthed "Sarah". Deciding things were getting a little too weird, Sarah hastily gathered her things and rushed out of the club. She hurried along the sidewalks, seeing his reflection in every store window she passed. In a panic she ran across the street, not noticing the oncoming car. Hearing the blaring horn, her head shot up to view the oncoming headlights of the speeding vehicle. Despite all of her efforts, her legs wouldn't move from her position on the road and her tongue refused to form the few words that could save her life. So, she mentally wished with all of her strength for the one person that could save her now.

Jareth watched silently as Sarah danced on the dance floor, short black skirt swaying in time to the music around long, slender legs. He then turned his gaze to the gentleman dancing next to her and jealousy suddenly overtook him. Someone else had dared touch *HIS* Sarah. The young man was handsome in all respect, wavy blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and a body that well-matched his own (hehe), but he lacked the suave, debonair sophistication that graced the Goblin King. The other man was suddenly overtook by a pounding headache and had to excuse himself from the dance floor. *Oops. Wonder how that could've happened.* Jareth thought with a smirk. He watched as Sarah now sat at the bar, nonchalantly sipping her drink. He then watched as she ran out of the bar, trying to escape the illusions in the mirrors. Sarah pulled her coat on and tugged it snugly around her, trying to blend with the crowd. Jareth was about to dismiss the crystal when he saw something that would forever be burned in his memory. Without noticing, Sarah had put herself in the path of danger once more with her carelessness. He could feel her soul reaching out for him, calling him to her, to save her from this peril. Without hesitation, Jareth was transported to Earth once more to save his beloved.

One moment, she had been about to be hit by a car, the next Sarah found herself safe and warm on her couch cradled in someone's protective embrace. Her chestnut gaze met the mismatched eyes of none other than that of the Goblin King himself. He looked down on her with too many emotions in those eyes that could be read at once. Love, concern, fear, warmth...and fear? Fear of losing Sarah. Sarah shook that thought from her head as a strangled sob finally escaped her lips. She knew she should pull away, but something about this felt so right. She snuggled deeper into his hold and inhaled his scent. He smelled deeply of roses and pine needles. She looked through teary eyes once more at his face. He had buried his head deep into her chestnut mane, breathing deeply trying to recover from the shock of almost losing his only love. Feeling her movement, he looked up to match her gaze. So much emotion swirled with the depths of those eyes, like the eye of hurricane. Love was at the very center, burning with the desire to overtake her and unite two souls that had been destined to be together. It was at that moment that Sarah realized something that would forever change the course of her existence. She loved him.

*******************************************************************

Sarah let out muffled gasp and buried her face in the base of his neck once more. This had hit her hard. She had been trying to deny her feelings for so long. Things she had long forgotten about her trip t the Labyrinth were now starting to resurface. The look of desperation when she had first entered the Labyrinth. His attempts to help her reach her destination unharmed. The worn, haggard look that had overtaken his perfect features as she had said those words. *You have no power over me.* But the truth was, he did have power over. Jareth possessed the key to her heart, held her soul in the palm of his hand. And as he had power over her, she had power over him. No one in control, no one made to obey. Just two lonely souls that had finally been able to reach the other and save them from an eternity without love. With that, Sarah drifted off into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in ages.

Jareth looked down as he felt her quiet sobs cease to find Sarah had fallen asleep. A look of contentment crossed her features as he bent and laid a butterfly kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well," he whispered before floating off into a slumber untouched by visions of lost love and loneliness. 

A.N. Well, here's this part, finally I know. Once again, sorry about the grammar, but it will get fixed once I get enough energy to proofread. Now please leave a review in the little box.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Hello...it's me again. Here's a really long one for ya since the site had a little "coughheyeah rightahem" outage. But anyways, I think you can probably see that it was written over several days and my mood changed several times. Anyways, happy reading.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the Labyrinth, not even Jareth. 'sigh' But, I do have a birthday in December, so if you happen to be George Lucas or Jim Henson, 'hint hint'.

Chapter:5

Sarah awoke the next morning surrounded in a blanket of warmth. She looked up and realization suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. The car, Jareth coming to her rescue, the revelation of her feelings...no! It was simply too early to think of such things. Sarah slowly freed herself of Jareth's embrace, her body immediately missing his warmth. She looked upon his sleeping form. He was wearing a loose, flowing poet's shirt with the first few buttons undone to reveal a smooth, rather defined chest beneath. Tan, leather pants and knee-high black boots completed the ensemble. A small smile of contentment played across his perfect features as he continued to slumber. Sarah shook her head in wonderment. Like this, she could almost imagine him as being mortal. So vulnerable, so childlike. With that, she made her way into her bedroom and pulled on a pair of gray sweats. She then proceeded out the door on a brisk run in the cool of the morning to hopefully clear her head and help her sort out her rapidly emerging feelings for the mystical Fae king slumbering on her sofa. 

*No, no, no. I can't suddenly start feeling for Jareth. He's the enemy. Enemy! Enemy! Enemy!* Sarah thought as she ran down the familiar trail. *How could I have fallen for Jareth. Come on, Sarah. This is Jareth. Stubborn, selfish, handsome, perfect...* Sarah let out a small groan at the path her thoughts had suddenly swerved onto. *You like him. Admit it!* that little annoying voice in the back of her head chided her. At that she could now feel her aggravation welling up in the pit of her stomach. A few more steps and it felt as if it was about to explode out of her fingertips and toes. Her whole body was tense now as Sarah was able to grasp, but not quite come to terms with, what she had to do. "GRRRRRR!!! This is driving me CRAZY!" Sarah said as she stopped and looked up to the sky as if it could give her an answer. Seeing the strange looks people were starting to give her Sarah decided to continue on her jog as inconspicuously as possible. Sarah had finally made up her mind. Yes, it did put a major dent in her ego, but she would regret it the rest of her life if she didn't go back to her apartment and tell Jareth that she loved him. *Yes. That's exactly what I have to do.* Her pace quickened as she rushed back home and to her relief that little monster aggravation settle back into its place. Or at least she would have gone straight back to her apartment if she had been paying attention to where she was going during the entire episode. Looking around, Sarah saw that she had wondered into a part of the park she didn't recognize. At least she thought it was the park. The morning sunlight barely penetrated the dense foliage overhead and the path looked nothing like the well-maintained running paths that were spread all through-out Central Park. She turned back and to her horror found a wall of trees. *Uh oh*

Jareth woke a couple hours later to find himself alone in the apartment. He let out a small sigh. He had hoped to awaken to find the angel that inhabited all of his dreams still with him. *Guess you can't have it all.* With that, he rose slowly off the couch to wander around the room, picking up various trinkets here and there. He smiled as he picked up an old music box. The one that played *their* song. Setting it back down, he then conjured up a crystal to find out where his beloved had run off to. The mists inside it swirled and then it went completely black.

Sarah looked at the dark forest which now surrounded her. 

"Looks like the gardeners are gonna have some explaining to do," she said to herself trying to break the eerie quiet. She continued pushing her way through the inky darkness trying to be as surreptitious as possible. Who knows what could've been out there. After what seemed like hours Sarah came across a small cottage nestled in a clearing. Sarah emerged from the murky glade and had to shield her eyes for a moment from the glare. A small trickle of smoke leaked from the chimney of the cottage showing its occupancy. It was a simple homestead. The walls had been built from rocks and stones of various sizes and plastered together with a crumbling mortar. The window panes were wooden and the glass was so dirty nothing could be seen from either side. A rickety old door was placed in the middle of the settlement, not completely covering the doorway on the top or bottom. A multitude of vines covered the roof and hung down over the sides as if some creature was trying to consume the house. They grew in every nook and cranny available. From somewhere within the dwelling someone's singing could be heard.

*Rain come wash away the sorrow.

Happiness will come tomorrow.

Tears no longer haunt this place.

I have a smile upon my face.*

*What a beautiful song.* The melody was simple and sweet and the voice that sung it was pure and angelic. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. Determined to find out the owner of the voice, Sarah pushed the ancient door aside causing it to make a ominous *ccrrreeeeekkkk*. Sarah stepped over the threshold and took a look around. It was amazingly clean considering the outside. If it weren't for the outside appearance, Sarah would've thought she had suddenly stepped into a room from a castle. Royal blue tapestries and murals depicting various hunts and coronations hung from every wall. A small sitting area was on one side while a modern-looking kitchenette complete with a dining table was situated on the other. The voice could still be heard coming from a room directly to the right of the sitting area. Making her way around the lavish furnishings Sarah found herself in a beautiful greenhouse. A small gasp escaped her lips. Light shone in from all angles illuminating exotic flowers and plants from all countries and regions. A woman held a pitcher of water and was distributing it among a patch of purple flowers. She turned around and Sarah was finally able to see the owner of the voice. She had honey blonde hair that fell in waves to her waist, pale white skin, and was adorned in a simple white dress which reached half-way down to her knees. She had big, bright eyes that couldn't seem to decide on a color. They seemed as if the horizon had met and mixed together forming a swirling blue-green within the orbs. Her cheeks were looked like to blushing roses and her lips formed a gentle smile. "Hello, Sarah. I've been waiting for you."

"Who...Where....How did you know my name?" Sarah stuttered a million questions forming in her mind.

At this the girl let out a small giggle, "I know much more about you than you think. However, that is not what I have summoned you hear to discuss." A shadow overtook her eyes and a solemn look replaced the smile. She took Sarah by the arm and led her out a door into the glade. Deer grazed nearby and a family of rabbits munched happily on the fresh green grass. "Sarah. I fear you may be in danger." the girl said stopping and looking Sarah in the eyes. "There are strange forces intruding the Underground, forces that neither Jareth or myself can hinder." Ignoring Sarah's confused expression upon the mention of Jareth she continued. "As you may or may not know, the Fae depend on nature for power. We draw our energy from the earth around us and protect and nurture it in return. However, the balance has been thrown off somehow and thousands have died or are dying as a result. I have reason to believe that the cause of this might be an old foe from Jareth's past seeing as how all of those who have died were closely related to him and most of the attacks have been aimed at the Labyrinth and Goblin City. If I am correct in my assumptions, then that guarantees that you'll be an important target. It is no big secret that Jareth cares for you very deeply." Waves of guilt hit Sarah as she remembered her doubts over Jareth's sincerity. He had poured his heart out to her and she had thrown it back in his face. Sarah looked up and met the gaze of the strange girl once more urging her to continue. "I have tried my best to protect you till now, but you must return with Jareth. You will be safest under his care. Now then. You must return to your own world for the time being." she said indicating to a gold and silver ornate door surrounded by the vines that seemed to be present everywhere. Sarah took hold of the handle and was about to step through but turned back for one final question. "Wait!" she shouted to the retreating figure of the mysterious woman. "Who are you?!" 

She turned back momentarily and pondered her answer for a moment. "I am....a friend." She gave Sarah a small smile and disappeared into the mists that had rolled in. Sarah continued staring into the mists several moments after the girl. Then with a sigh stepped through the door and back into Central Park. 

Back in Sarah's apartment, Jareth stood on the balcony overlooking the city. A dove flew over head and began its descent, morphing into human form as it landed. "She's on her way back her. You'd better protect her from whatever that thing is." The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing her identity. Long blonde hair, blue-green eyes...now dressed in blue-jeans and a light blue tank-top, the nymph who had warned Sarah was now sitting on her balcony rail conversing with the Goblin King. 

"And I take it that you warned her to be careful dear sister?" Jareth asked turning around to look at his sibling. "I thought that looked like your style when I tried to find her with my crystals."

"Oh, come on. You know how I hate being watched while I work. Couldn't have you eavesdropping now, could I? You..." the rest of her statement was cut off as the sound of a key entering the lock signified Sarah's return. "Ok then. Disappear and I'll start spouting the praises of the 'handsome guy I saw leaving her apartment this morning." the girl said with a wink pushing Jareth to the side. She then walked into the living room humming to herself "Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make me a match. Find me a find. Catch me a..."

"McKenzie?! What are you doing here?"

The girl stopped her humming at this and turned around to face Sarah. "Well, I was kinda worried last night when you all of a sudden took off from the club. I really didn't expect to have to work last night." Mac gave her best pout to emphasize her point.

Sarah eyed her best friend noticing the similarities between her and the strange woman in the woods she had met earlier. *No...it couldn't be. Mac may have an aura of mystery around her at times, but she's no Fae. But still...they did look an awful lot alike...* "Say...you wouldn't have happened to be in Central Park this morning?" 

Mac smiled to herself. Sarah was always the quick one. "Central Park? Central...Park?" Mac decided to lead Sarah on for a few moments. "Let's see...Rehearsals, studio, office...mmmmmmmmm...oh yeah. I cut through Central Park this morning on my over here." Mac paused and noted the look of confusion and curiosity on Sarah's face. Sarah took this opportunity to cut in. "I met a girl who looked remarkably like you. Looked like you, acted like you, sounded like you...say...was it you?" she said trying to be as blunt as possible without being curt. 

Mac fixed Sarah with a look that said *What do u think?* Sarah studied that look contemplating all the meaning that could be hidden behind it. Sarah might have known McKenzie Westmore for as long as she could remember, but Mac still found a few ways to surprise her. Could Mac have been the nymph who warned her? No. No! Sarah had known Mac since before they knew how to drool. They had moved to New York at the same time, gone to college together. But there still was a slight chance... "Hey Mac," Sarah said hesitating when she saw the amusement displaying across her face. That shock of blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders and all the way to her waist where it grazed the top of her leather belt reminded her of another Fae's. She propped her head up on one hand as she her stare bored right through Sarah as if reading her innermost thoughts. The eyes were what caught her. If the light caught them right, one appeared blue while the other was the usual deep shade of green. The only thing that kept her from being fooled into thinking it was Jareth sitting there instead of her best friend was that instead of mocking, all she saw was that look of playfulness that Mac always seemed to carry with her. "You're her." Sarah said her knees buckling under her and making her land with a heavy thud on the couch.

Mac let out a small giggle she had been trying to suppress as she watched Sarah emotions flash across her face. Confusion, curiosity, bewilderment, and so many more. "My, my. Aren't we perceptive today." Mac replied as she got up from her perch on the chair.

Thousands of questions whirled through Sarah's mind but she could only manage to voice one. "How do you know Jareth?"

Mac stared back at her best friend. She had expected this question. "I am Jareth's twin sister. We were born two minutes apart, he being the elder." Mac paused a minute to let this sink in before continuing. "As you already know, he is the Goblin King. He rules over the Labyrinth and the Goblin City, and you are the only one who has ever managed to defeat the Labyrinth. That has earned you the right to travel between our worlds whenever you please. That also put you in high-esteem of my brother." Mac came to a stop in front of Sarah and looked her straight in the eye. "I know you don't trust him, but his feelings are sincere. It isn't just a ploy for revenge."

Sarah gawked at Mac for a moment, opening her mouth to say something and then closing it when the question died on her lips. She had read Sarah's mind. Mac interrupted her thoughts as she continued her story. "There's more." She waited till she had Sarah's complete attention. With a sigh she continued. "A long time ago, when Jareth and I still lived in the main kingdom as the heirs to the Fae throne, our father had betrothed Jareth to the princess of a neighboring kingdom in hopes of uniting them. Jareth wasn't exactly happy about this arrangement. We were talking one night about it and our younger brother Averyell overheard. He went straight to father and told him of our 'insubordination' to his plans, and father banished Jareth to the Labyrinth until someone was able to defeat it. I went with my brother to keep him company." Mac closed her eyes and crossed the room to sit back down in the cream, leather chair. "When you defeated him, we were set free and were once again able to inherit the throne. However, Averyell had married the princess and claimed that he should be made king. And that brings us to our present situation. Father informed us a few weeks ago that Jareth and I were to claim the throne and co-rule it. Our brother started lashing out at us in any way he could because you see, if we die then he is the next in line to the throne. He hasn't made any direct attacks. Only the outermost parts of our kingdom has been attacked so far. Averyell doesn't have enough forces to penetrate the Labyrinth and defeat Jareth. However, some of our closest friends have disappeared from their homes and it is only a matter of time before he comes after you."

At this point, Sarah rose from the couch and began to pace around the room. She was beginning to get an inkling of where this conversation was going. It was too much information than her brain could process at once and she was in no state to make rational decisions.

"Sarah," Mac said with concern. "You must come back with me. You will be safest under Jareth's protection. He isn't the person you make him out to be. Arrogant. Yes. Selfish. Sometimes. Ego the size of Cleveland. Definitely. But cruel? No. He wouldn't hurt a fly. He never had any intention of harming you or your brother. There were rules and he was forced to abide by them."

Sarah gaped at Mac. There was such sincerity in her voice that it made Sarah want to go with her friend. Surely Mac wouldn't lie to her. 

"How...Why have you been Aboveground all these years?" Sarah asked turning back around to face Mckenzie. She had never once thought of that in all the time she had been listening to Mac' brief explanation. Now she wanted answers.

Mac smiled at Sarah. "I had a good feeling about you when you were born. I could tell you would be very headstrong and an adventurer. Just the kind of person we needed to defeat the Labyrinth. So, I regressed my age to an infant and my so-called "parents" happened to eat some very delicious peaches on the night of my birth." Sarah had to laugh at this. The look of fear in Mac's eyes that Sarah might not forgive this deception was replaced by her usual impish glint. 

Sarah looked at her friend and decided to tell her what she had previously decided. "Well Mac. As much as I *appreciate* your trying to persuade me to make a change of location, I had already made my decision." Sarah stopped and let the words hang in the air a moment.

"And..." Mac interjected not being able to stand the tension.

"And I think I might have to give this Labyrinth of yours a trial run, so to speak." Mac looked at Sarah as if she had suddenly grown another head before a look of utter joy and shock crossed her face.

"OOOOOOOOhhh!!!! Sarah you're not gonna regret this. And if Jareth's a jerk, I'll straighten him out for ya." Mac screeched jumping up and down and then throwing her arms around Sarah in a bear hug.

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at her overly-excited friend's excitement. Suddenly the air around them started to buzz with energy and everything melded into a soft orange light and then reformed itself again. However, Mac and Sarah were no longer standing in Sarah's apartment.

Mac came up to stand behind Sarah who was intently gazing at the landscape in front of her. "Welcome to the Labyrinth."

A.N. Hope you enjoyed. Now, please leave a review in the little box. Remember, more reviews make me write faster.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Yes, yes. I know you probably thought that you would never hear from me again, but guess what?! I'm back! Hehehe. You really didn't think you would get that lucky would ya? But anyway...I realized tonight that I had become one of those people that I absolutely cannot stand. You know who I'm talking about, the one's who never update! So here's a little chapter to tie up a few loose ends from last time, and there's much more to come. 

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the Labyrinth or any characters pertaining to the Labyrinth. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing sequels. There would already be about 6 more editions and I would be sitting in my nice, white mansion having a chat with David Bowie on the fact that he has to keep bleaching his hair if he really wants to capture the persona of the Goblin King. Anyways, here's Chapter 6. Yay!

Chapter 6:

The wind blew a wisp of red dust towards the dark sky. Yellow sunbeams cut across the horizon like liquid gold dripping out of some hidden urn. Dawn, the most peaceful and beautiful time in the Underground. It was a time of awakenings and new beginnings. Yet, with all of this beauty, Jareth still could not remedy the feeling of apprehension that overwhelmed his soul. As he was leaving Sarah's apartment, he had heard the beginnings of one of Mac's long, and rather jumbled, explanations. A wry smile of fondness passed over his elegant features. Throughout all of the infernal mess that was their life, Mac had always been Jareth's rock. She had been there for him after their exile from the Fae court, and she was there the night of his defeat trying to devise a plan for him to win Sarah's affections. Mac had always had a way about her, had always been able to bend people to her will. Still, even with her powers of persuasion, would she be able to convince Sarah to return to the Underground?

**********************************************************

"So is it everything you remember it to be?"

Mac slowly moved to Sarah's side so that she could observe her expression. Sarah's eyes had taken on a glazed look as suppressed memories were finally released.

'What's said is said...such a pity...such a sad love...paint you moments of gold...I will be your slave...you have no power over me!'

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment and took a shuddery breath. It was all too much, too fast. Mac placed a reassuring hand on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah recalled all of the times she had been so blind to Jareth's attempts to make her see beyond the standards she had set for him. He was simply playing the part that she had assigned him: the handsome, arrogant king who was in love with his adversary. He was right. She was cruel. A single crystalline slid down her porcelain cheek. Seeing this, Mac's playful mood disappeared and she turned to face Sarah. "What's said is said and cannot be taken back. One's redemption lies in forgiveness. And you and I both know that Jareth could never hold a grudge against someone he loves."

Sarah looked up, grateful for her friend's support. For the first time in many years, Sarah gave Mac a genuine smile.

*********************************************************

Somewhere at one of the Labyrinth's far borders, a dark figure trespassed on the Goblin Kingdom. In his right had he held a staff, with two snakes slithering their way up the shaft until they met at the peak and held a black crystal within their open jaws. Within the crystals murky depths, he watched the exchange between the Fae princess and her brother's beloved. The figure lifted his head. Two glowing eyes, one a dark swirling blue and the other an insane green, peered over the horizon where the castle beyond the Goblin City could be seen. Slowly, the sinister figure continued on his trek to reach the city. 


	7. Chapter 7

Silently, he kept his lone vigil. He dared not speak to her yet, for fear of her reaction to the changes. Now, that it wasn't under the influence of the dreamer, the labyrinth had returned to its true state. Jareth silently made his way to the window, outside of which the sun was slowly creeping over the horizon heralding in the new day. An endless river of gold snaked out as far as the eye could see. The rays of light reflected off the polished gold stones of the maze, the silver and diamond forest, and all the way over the hill outside the labyrinth that was now covered in a sea of daisies. 

Even Jareth had not remained immune to the changes. Before Sarah had become a part of the Underground, his appearance and demeanor had always been influenced by Sarah's vision of him. He was no longer under that pretense, however. His hair now curled below his earlobe in strands of richly spun gold. His cheeks were no longer sallow, but had recovered their lean, muscular appearance of his youth. His skin was now contained a healthy, bronze glow and piercing, mismatched eyes gazed out from under a smooth brow line as the sun slowly took her place in the sky.

Jareth could hear the other presence in the room slowly drifting into the conscious world, so he reluctantly took his leave.

******************************************************************************************

Lost in thought, Sarah slowly made her way down the hallway. Paintings of past monarchs lined the wall. King Atrium III, King Talchan V, etc. All looked the same to her. One, however, caught her attention. After she had once again awoken ALONE, Sarah had decided to seek out the one person she had been seeing on a regular basis the past few weeks. She stopped in front of the painting adjacent to the heavy, wooden door that led to the Fae princess's quarters. The inscription read "Prince Jareth and Princess Mackenzie of the Fae Kingdom." Mac stared out from the painting, piercing green eyes seeming to mock the observer of not knowing some well-kept secret. Blonde hair fell down in waves over bare shoulders and the back of a white sequined gown. Satin silk and diamonds adorned her bosom, and iridescent silk as white as snow fanned out at her waist to form the full skirts of the gown, and material to match loosely covered her arms and fanned until they split at the wrist. The figure that stood behind was also dressed in white. A white tunic that reached mid-thigh dressed this figure. A woven, gold belt tied at the waist and, reaching to the hem of the tunic, it touched black tights that eventually ended in black leather boots that reached to the knee. However, what startled Sarah most was this figure's face. Hair of rich gold framed his face in and unruly mess of ordered chaos. He had a ruddy glow and the mismatched eyes seemed to be laughing. All the lines etched by years of exile had been erased and what was left was a handsome youth of twenty. 

A small gasp escaped Sarah's lips. In all this time Sarah had not once noticed the difference in age between brother and sister. They were supposedly twins, so then why did they look as if they were many years apart?

******************************************************************************************

Mac looked up from the crystal to the anxiety-ridden face of her sibling. 

"You're going to have to tell her now because I'm certainly not going to tell her for you."

Jareth paused long enough to glare at his sister before replying, "Well, if you hadn't slept in and instead been there when she woke up, she never would've seen the picture."

"How did this suddenly become my fault?" Mac said with suppressed mirth. "Trust me. I'm not very fond of that picture either, but you were the one who was too chicken to tell her about the rules of the labyrinth. Not me."

"What did you just call me?" Jareth said with mock anger.

"Huh...oh. Chicken. Coward. Afraid. Terrified. Need any more synonyms." Mac said slowly backing away from the table.

Jareth followed her every move, "All right, now you've had it."

Without warning both youths ran out of the room screaming with laughter. Both, however, were so consumed in the chase, they didn't pay attention to where it was actually leading them until they found themselves face to face with the object that had started this whole mess.

Sarah looked up at the sound of laughter and found herself confronted with the two subjects of the painting she had been so engrossed in. 

Jareth didn't know whether he should be shocked, horrified, or elated at the sight of Sarah. The look of surprise on her face told him that she didn't have an explanation for his sudden loss of ten to twenty years. 

Mac first looked from Sarah to Jareth. Then Jareth to Sarah. Then back again. "Oh boy...I'm getting out of the line of fire," she said going back the way they had come in. As she passed her brother she whispered, "Good luck. You're gonna need it."

Somehow, Jareth knew that Mac was right. Guiltily, he was finally able to look Sarah in the eyes. 

"Sarah, I know you want an explanation, and I fully intend on giving you one." 


	8. Chapter 8

Wow! I can't believe people are still reviewing this. Yes, I have returned from that far abyss of stories that never get finished. After reading over this, I decided to stop writing it, but apparently there are some people who like it. 'You love me, you really love me!' Well, here is the next installment. I'm sure you're wondering why Jareth changed his appearance in the first place. Well, that will be in the next chapter. Hehe I apologize for any discontinuities. It has been a really long time since I last worked on this story. I know this chapter is really brief, but it's kinda late right now. I might come back a little later and put a little meat on its bones. I own nothing. The Labyrinth does not belong to me (if it did, I would be wearing Dolce instead of Abercrombie) Mac is a child of my imagination (at least in theory. Someone told me McKenzie Westmore played Sheridan on Passions, but I really don't know. If that's true, sorry McKenzie, I just thought it was a really cool name) so if you want to use her, just make sure you do her attitude justice.  
  
Breaking the Routine: Chapter 8  
  
In the midst of the stare off, Mac had slowly slipped away, much to Jareth's dismay. 'No use blaming her anymore.'  
  
"Now Sarah, I'm sure you want an explanation, and I am fully prepared to give you one." 'I think...hope'  
  
It seemed Sarah had gone into a state of suspended animation, seeing as how she hadn't moved in well over a minute.  
  
"You see," Jareth began words arbitrarily tumbling out of his mouth, "there are certain...aspects about the Fey race that aren't exactly explained in fairy tales. In reality, my sister and I are 205 years old. Physically we are only 26. Depending on the bloodline, Fey just stop aging when they reach a certain age.  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah expectantly, hoping that this vague explanation would suffice.  
  
Sarah's stare was broken only once this information began to penetrate the haze. "So...you're never going to grow old?"  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief 'At least she's not mad...yet', "Not exactly, we will age, just very slowly. A Fey's life span is so much more vast than a human's, it just seems that we do not age. Life spans tend to vary, but most Fey generally live about a thousand years or so."  
  
A deep sense of dread had slowly crept over Sarah. Sure, she was young and beautiful now, but what about ten years from now, or fifty?! A man's eye, especially one of a man as attractive as Jareth, tends to roam as age sets in. She probably wouldn't be lucky enough to age that gracefully. "I need to sit...now!"  
  
Jareth led her to a chaise in a nearby drawing room and allowed her time to digest all that she had just been told. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad..  
  
Sarah avoided Jareth's imploring gaze, dreading the inevitable look of heartbreak from what she was about to say. "I think you should take me home. We were fools to think this would work. We're just too different. In fact," now that shock was wearing off her temper was starting to kick in, "you should have thought of this. Did you really think that I could bear to grow old as my husband stayed in his prime? To watch my youth fade away and see my husband run to other women for pleasure? Did you ever really consider..."  
  
"Woah. Woah. Woah. It's not like that at all." Jareth let out a small laugh, partly from humor and partly from relief, "If we were to marry, then you would become Fey, at least in theory. It's never really been tested. You would at least assume our aging patterns. Whether or not you're actual genetic structure would be altered, I'm not altogether sure."  
  
Sarah just continued to stare straight ahead. This was too much, too fast. "Okay here's the deal. I'm going this way," she said pointing to the gardens, "and you're not," she hastened to add as soon as she saw Jareth start to rise from his position across from her.  
  
With that, Sarah quickly made her exit out the French doors for some much needed space. 


End file.
